


谎言在白日里自生自亡

by vvesper



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvesper/pseuds/vvesper
Summary: 《他是谎言》后续。





	谎言在白日里自生自亡

再见到那个男人的时候是一个夏天，空气中裹挟着的味道异常闷热，带着那么一点浑浊的气息。  
柴田幸盛的模样就这样摆在狡噛的眼前，他脑中幻想的形象再度出现，狡噛在他面前愣住，数月前作为监视官的他被这个男人盗取了标本事件的档案，不仅如此，还被强迫吸入乙醚，对于作为监视官的狡噛慎也来说，这是巨大的失败，他不打算放过这个男人。  
“喂。”他叫住槙岛。  
银发男子回过头，眉头紧紧皱着。  
“你打算当做看不见我吗？”  
他曾经不安的心思再度悸动起来，哎呀哎呀，作为一个极富情义的男人来说，这总是缺点。  
“是啊。”对方点了点头。  
没想到对方会落下这么一句话。  
“………”  
沉默了好一会儿后，狡噛脑子里终于思索出了那么几个字。  
“天气挺热的，换个地方谈吧。”  
狡噛拽住柴田的手臂，一把将他拽了起来，街上的人纷纷看了过来，可柴田似乎没有介怀的意思。  
“监视官先生，这回又是去您的家中吗？”  
不同于之前，对方使用了敬语。  
狡噛没有说话，“如果你沉默的话，我这次可以放过你。”  
还是狡噛原来的住处，可是在这样的房间内却完全没有了原来同样的感受，取而代之的则是，冰冷的气息。  
“你想知道些什么？狡噛慎也。”  
“你的性别一直不是Omega，对吧。”  
“不是。”  
“为什么要做这样的伪装？”  
“花费这么多心力，就为了盗取资料，以我对你这个人的了解，明显不符合你的个人特质。”  
“个人特质？你什么时候也喜欢用上这样的词语了？”  
“我可是不会说的。”  
“啊，你不会说的理由我也是知道的，只有我一个人知道。”  
“什么理由？”槙岛面无表情地看着狡噛，坐在沙发上，一动不动地望着对方。之后他才发现唇齿传来一阵酸麻的触感，那是与之前同一个人带来的同样的感受。如果要形容那样的感受的话，像西瓜味的香水不小心洒漏出来一样，真讨厌啊。  
槙岛无视狡噛的吻，于是就在唇齿交融中，他咬了狡噛。  
“好痛。”慎也如同被攻击的猛兽一般，同时以愤恨的眼睛望着槙岛。  
“哦，那就请刑警先生解释一下了。”槙岛眯起眼睛，嘴角扬起。  
“明显解释不了吧。”  
“啊，那我就不客气地说了，你一直对我抱有特别的情感。”  
“没有这回事，这些只是你的妄想而已。”  
“那也无所谓，如果你承认的话，我可以放弃对你的追捕。”  
“我可没法相信这样的玩笑话，。”  
“碍于对这个事件的嫌疑犯投入了过多的情感，我本来也没法参与进去事件的调查。”  
“只不过一直默默进行相关的跟踪罢了。”  
“你的本名是叫槙岛圣护吧。”他坐回原文，经过了那件事之后，慎也从一个从来不抽烟的男人成为了一位烟不离手的青年，眼圈在黑白色调的室内绕了几圈，渐渐消失。  
槙岛的神态露出转瞬即逝的惊讶，而这点敏锐地被狡噛捕捉到了，但不是因为他抽烟的缘故。  
“不是。”槙岛说了谎。  
“美术教师的身份是假的，真正的身份是制药公司的研究员吧。”  
“……”  
对方没有再回应对方的话。  
“原来是Alpha，后来却因为无人敢于测试自己的药物，不得已自己担任被试。”  
“不用回答我也没关系。”  
狡噛拽过槙岛的手，“我已经给过你机会了，老实说我更喜欢公平的东西，可是当对方不公平参与游戏，并且给自己造成了伤害，我就不得不反击。”  
槙岛想要挣扎掉狡噛紧紧捏住他的双手，可也许是鉴于Omega的体质，并没办法对他进行正面的攻击。  
可恶……身体还没有恢复回来。  
“在这种时候你仍然具有Omega的权利，可别忘了。”  
“狡噛慎也，没想到没见到你那么久，你也长进了不少。”  
“多谢了。”  
他拿出手铐，将槙岛的手置于他的手之间，同时用手铐扣住槙岛的右手和他的左手。  
“这样你就逃不掉了。”  
“我该说你太温柔了还是如何呢。”  
“那是我的特质。”  
狡噛另外一双手环住槙岛的腰，近距离的接触下，狡噛惊讶地发现槙岛的身体是处于兴奋状态的。  
“在这种情况下还能兴奋起来吗？”  
狡噛无法克制地吻了过去，舌头伸进槙岛的口腔里，夺取口腔里残存的空气。  
“唔……”  
手铐还算比较长，狡噛单方面地解开他的白色衬衫，灰色的西装裤扣子。  
圣护有些不知所措，因为他后面还有前面已经湿的很厉害，如果这幅样子被发现的话，对方肯定会对他，进行自尊心方面的打击吧，不，说不定可以反其道而行之。  
可是狡噛没有嘲笑他。  
衣物啪地一下滑在了在了地上，剩下的只有一件内裤，茎体高高地扬起，而里衬也早就已经湿了一大片。  
狡噛帮对方脱下裤子，形状昂扬的物事离开了衣物的包裹，已完全赤裸的方式呈现在男人眼前。  
他摸了摸那处地方，形状还是上次见到的那样，同自己的差不多大。  
“唔。”感受到对方的触摸，圣护感觉自己后面的水流的更多了，好希望对方插进来。  
“如果不知道你的状态的话，还会以为是自然发情。”  
“圣护，你的发情期是不固定的吧。”  
“不要再说了……”  
“没想到会出现这种状况，之前你也一直在忍耐吧。”  
可恶，他真的很想要眼前的这个人。  
“这种情况下，你也忍不了吧。”  
为了确定自己的设想，狡噛脱下自己下身的衣物，他将槙岛的身体反过来。  
身后的液体，已经不知不觉浸润了沙发的垫子。  
“唔……”  
“实在是大开眼界。”狡噛哼了一声，槙岛感觉他的笑里带有那么一点喜悦。  
“为什么一直不承认喜欢我呢。”  
他倒弄着后面粉红色的内壁，槙岛的腰部随着呼吸起伏。  
不得不说这样的状态让他十分舒服，之前也说到过了，在少女漫画里这种桥段也十分老套，为什么会想起少女漫画的场景呢，狡噛慎也确实对我抱有某种情感，他可以描述这种状态，发生了什么，狡噛对他抱有爱啊恨啊那些矛盾的情感，从理论来说确实会这样，可是与此同时，自己却无法感受，这样情感的重量…就好像看着风景画里的岛屿，自己却从未体验那个地方的风景一样。  
他挥起没有被手铐铐住的左手，狡噛脸上狠狠挨了一拳。  
“你不会打算标记我这个犯人吧。”  
“好痛，你还知道自己是犯人啊。”如果是作为Alpha的槙岛圣护的话，说不定在这种情况下会被撂倒吧。  
“我还没有说，你就自以为是地下了这样的判断了吗？”  
槙岛摸摸狡噛的脸，他身上灼热的气息就这样撒在槙岛脸上。  
“我可是不会在不公平的前提下做些蠢事。”  
“那为什么要做这样的事情？”槙岛的眼睛透露出冷淡的气息，他是确实在提问。  
“你这种状态没法一个人解决吧。”他摸摸槙岛的头发。  
“啊，是啊。”他说了谎，可与此同时，自己的后面渗出越来越多的液体。  
“好热……”  
“啊？很热吗？我倒是觉得还好。”  
槙岛没有揭穿他的谎言，他轻轻地摸了摸他的手，是热的，比自己的身体还要烫。  
他触碰对方的性器，脑子里不自觉产生对方插入自己的样子，后面不止是液体流出，空虚的地方也很想对方插进来。  
“唔……”被对方摸了的地方显得更挺立了。  
“再这样子下去我会忍不住的。”  
“为什么要忍耐呢，狡噛。”恶魔一样的话语在他耳边低喃，慎也的耳朵感到异常酥麻。  
“我不想你受伤。”  
“这样的话…”  
狡噛的手指探入槙岛的后穴，触感是湿软的。这种行为是他一个人才能做到的，只有他一个人才能看到这样的槙岛圣护。  
第一根轻易地被纳入，身下男人空虚的穴口渴望着狡噛的进入。第一次有这种感觉…倒是不算坏。  
慎也的手在槙岛腰部游移，圣护和他一样富有肌肉的曲线显露在他的眼前，并没有狡噛的那样明显。  
“快点…”  
“唔……！”后穴被一下子纳入三根手指，快感里伴随着痛苦，虽然是Omega的身体，可一下子也没那么容易适应过来。  
“还好吗？”慎也看不到对方的表情，只能用亲吻对方的颈部来缓解他的不适感。  
“还好……”  
手指在后穴里戳弄，每次戳弄，后面的体液反而变得更多，操作得也比之前更容易。  
同时狡噛也感觉对方有些等不及了，探入第四根手指的时候，后穴已经试图紧紧咬住慎也的手指。  
狡噛下身的欲望越来越炽热，越来越硬挺。  
他摸了摸槙岛的背部，他比狡噛要白一些，可以说是苍白的，他好奇他过去发生了什么，为什么这次见到他，他没什么精神的样子。  
他想和那个男人融为一体。  
“可以了…”  
狡噛一下子抽出四根手指，对方呜咽了一声，狡噛把银发青年的腿拽过来，让槙岛坐在他的身上。  
结合之后，随之而来的是槙岛的悲鸣。  
“啊！唔……”对方好像非常不舒服的样子。  
槙岛捏紧了狡噛的后背。  
“好痛…”这句话是狡噛说的。  
“你很久没有做了吧，狡噛。”  
被这样直白地发文后，慎也则是毫不客气地说到，“嗯，你离开后我一次都没有做过。”  
“你不也是吗？”  
“好热。”  
狡噛试图顶了顶对方的敏感点，“哈……不要。”  
“放松点…”  
狡噛知道这样说的帮助不是很大，于是他耐着性子吻住了对方的嘴唇。  
“唔……唔！”  
那种强烈的感觉又来了，狡噛只有在这种情况下才见到槙岛软弱的样子，处于情热状态下的槙岛给人一种脆弱感，或者说是易碎感，这同平时的他极其不一致。  
随着热潮的涌动，圣护的脸变得绯红，眼神游移的样子像是被夺走了魂魄一样，他盯着对方的样子，审视猎物的狼人大概是这幅表情吧。  
忽然间，狡噛能感到对方的内壁在紧紧地吸附住自己，他没法形容这种特殊的感受。  
“被我这样看着很兴奋吗？”  
“……”  
对方没有回应，真是个没有情趣的男人。  
“真拿你没办法。”一如既往被对方剥去尊严的感觉，却也心甘情愿。  
“唔…”  
忽然间，心脏传来一阵砰砰的心跳声，作为Alpha，他从来没有发情过，维持这种状态靠的是长期的抑制剂，没想到这次会随着槙岛的情热自己会被带动起来。  
他担心会伤害到对方，努力地克制自己的行为。  
原来即使是服药还是会产生强制让Alpha发情的效果…槙岛思考这件事的同时，狡噛的脸已经红的不成样子。  
好想在他身上射精，可是他不能这么做。这样做的话…无疑等于毁掉对方，毁掉自己的职位。  
狡噛忍着一阵一阵袭来的情热，慢慢退出对方的身上，同时发出滋遛滋遛的声音，银发青年的后穴感到一阵空虚，狡噛那家伙在做什么。  
“抱歉……我做不到。”  
然而手铐还连在一起，他正苦恼怎么向上头交代这样的事情时，槙岛拽过他们同时被扣住的手。  
“这种时候还要忍耐吗？”不同于以往青年的冷漠表情，他的脸泛出桃色的色调，他摸了摸慎也的脸，直接吻向对方，唇舌之间充满了薄荷的味道。  
狡噛再也无法忍住自己本能的反映，他的下身已经快受不了了。慎也加以回应，双舌在口齿间交织，槙岛被对方吻的同时加强了接吻的强度，触碰的同时，他胸前的乳头也挺立起来。  
“我已经给过你一次机会了，这可是你自己说的。”  
两人就着接吻的姿势，狡噛拽着锁链把槙岛拉到墙上，一边手扶着墙一边将槙岛压在身后。  
“什……么…”  
茎体直接插进对方的身体里，由于已经开拓过的缘故，非常容易进入，男人疯狂地索取青年的身体，频率快得不像平时温柔的性格。  
槙岛的整个身体就好像融化在水里一样不想动，全然沉沦在黑发青年的怀抱里。  
两人相连处发出滋滋的水声，圣护体内的性器不断对其中的部位发出进攻。  
“啊！呜……”  
戳到了……尽管只是个游戏，青年却尽情地投入其中。  
身前的性器一下子没忍住，射出一阵白灼。  
“是吗？”狡噛笑了笑，咬住了男性后背富有曲线的肩膀。  
后穴因为被咬住的缘故微微缩起，本来可以肆意移动的位置变得有些难以动作。  
里面好热……肌肉紧张得快要射出来了。为了化解当前的尴尬，狡噛抚摸槙岛的茎体，青年微微喘息，阻止男性抚摸他的前面。  
狡噛知道青年敏感的地方，他的舌头轻轻舔起青年靠近腰部的后颈下方。  
“唔！不要摸。”  
狡噛停止了性器的动作，他的手像弹过钢琴的手指一样微微摆弄青年的茎体后段。  
“不要弄了，快要……”  
“快要什么？”  
槙岛无视狡噛慎也的提问，坏心眼地拨弄挺立的性器，铃口经过男性的一番摆弄，后穴紧缩了一阵，身前的精华一下子喷射到墙壁上。  
“你倒是挺舒服的啊，槙岛圣护。”后穴的一阵紧缩让狡噛反射性地想射出来，可是他忍住了，这个时候可不能输。  
“你还没有射吗？”槙岛此时也快站不起来，狡噛松开槙岛。  
“唔……又出来了。”青年无意识喃喃自语，尽管已经高潮了一遍，正处情潮的槙岛仍然无比想要对方再插进去，他的背部微微颤抖。  
慎也什么也没有说，房间的门被啪地一下子撞开，槙岛被放至床上，还在处于高潮过后状态的他，再度被身后的男人进入体内。  
这次身后的性器比之前愈发胀大，狡噛胡乱地亲吻身前的男人，握住青年窄小的腰直接来了一阵比之前更猛烈的撞击。  
“啊！”青年再也忍不住声音，甜腻的呻吟声从喉咙里溢出。  
“哈……”这次男人的茎体在寻求着与这之前完全不同的，更深的敏感点。  
再这样下去的话，在药效不明的情况下，说不定会被完成标记，如果是这种情形的话对方想必是是绝对无法容忍的。  
狡噛脑中萌发出想独占男人的想法，可是他的理智不允许他这么做……  
“你在犹豫什么？狡噛慎也？”金色的瞳孔映在狡噛的眼睛里，不知道他会耍什么花招，他似乎也很清楚自己下一步会做出什么行为，即使是这种情况下还会默许这种行为发生吗？  
可能是不耐烦了，银发男人转过头来，对着狡噛就是一吻……  
他最承受不住的就是青年不经意间萌发出的爱意，那份爱意是朦朦胧胧中存在的东西，也许青年都没能好好地意识到，在他意识之前，狡噛已经隐隐约约体会到了那份薄如刀刃的情感…即使是这份爱意稀少的可怜，他的血液也愿意为此颤抖。  
忍不住了……  
他回吻青年，嘴唇痴缠着对方的唇舌不松口，接吻的同时…  
狡噛的动作就像是要全情宣泄他的情感一样，力度越来越大，速度也如狂风骤雨一般。  
"啊～快戳到了～"  
"这里吗？"  
"嗯……唔！"  
"啊！"口中的呻吟从狡噛的唇舌中流泻出来。  
“实在是很深的位置。”慎也顶弄着那个地方，而青年的腰部则不由自主地往狡噛那处贴近，以求得更多的快感。  
狡噛感觉自己的那个地方被深深地吸纳进去，比起之前要收缩得更加厉害，他越发好奇，槙岛约见他之前是通过什么契机了解并选择他的，仅仅是因为自己是保存资料的人员吗，可是，对方应该不知道才对……  
于是他自顾自地发问了。  
“喂，你是什么时候迷上我的？”  
尽管抱有羞涩，但这句话他仍然不得不问。  
“我不知道你说的迷上是什么意思。”  
“哦？变相否认吗？”狡噛对着那处敏感点又是一个顶弄。  
“你解释了我就射出来。”  
慎也难得停止动作，他忍得自己也很辛苦。  
“……”槙岛微微喘息，不过情热的兴奋使得他难以接受这样的沉默。  
狡噛试着吻他，两人此时还连在一起，黑发青年的一举一动刺激着身下的对方。  
狡噛将槙岛的身体转过来，“让我看看你的脸。”  
槙岛的脸色红得不像样，金色的瞳孔更是充满水汽，唇齿微微喘息。  
“告诉我……”  
“这是秘密。”槙岛似乎神智清晰起来，拒绝了狡噛的请求。  
“我就知道。”对方则只落下一句轻描淡写的话，与之形成对比的则是青年的报复。  
“那样的话，我只能标记你。”  
“不承认的话，我会用自己的方式占有你。”狡噛断断续续地挺弄着，明明是在说没有情趣的话，为什么下身还能如此的兴奋呢。  
“你不会的。”此时槙岛被狡噛压在身上，双脚夹住对方的腰身，他微微喘息，嘴唇不由得泄出蛊惑对方的呻吟，由于是不是天生的Omega，他的身上并没有信息素的味道，反倒是他能闻到狡噛那种清爽极了的，类似海风的清新味道。  
“唔……”  
“你是个理智又胆小的家伙，所以不会。”  
“这么形容我实在有些过分啊。”  
狡噛扶住槙岛的腰部，他能感受到槙两人岛内部更深的地方再吸引他，他大力开拓银发男子的身体，液体随着两人交合的部分渐渐溢了出来。  
好想对方在“那个”地方，射出滚烫的精液，可是作为自尊心极强的槙岛绝对不会说出那样的话。  
狡噛即使这么做也无所谓，如果射进那个地方的话……不会有其他难以挽回的后果……他很明显清楚这点。对狡噛如此有信心的槙岛，却万万不会料到对方直接撩下了这么一句话。  
“我不会让你拒绝的。”  
直接落下那句话之后，没有给对方选择的机会，而是径直进入了那处更深的，比之前的内壁还要柔软得多，那个地方深深吸附住他的性器，不过好像还没有准备接受男人的那部分。  
“哈……哈……”内部收缩得越来越紧，如果要打个比方的话，有种被母体包围的感觉，不过……在母体的时候他也没有这样的认知吧。  
他想要宣泄的感情实在太多，在慢慢被体内逼迫的茎体，终于还是忍不住射了出来，精液一股接着一股射进了对方的体内。  
他的眼前一黑，这对于慎也来说是一生中极为独特的瞬间，心脏怦怦地跳动，身体也热得不行，对方这时候是怎么想的呢，他将之前的那些疑问抛诸脑后。  
所以……他到最后也没有标记圣护。  
不过……等等…  
在他缺乏防备的这一分钟内，他总觉得发生了些什么。  
脖颈似乎被某人捏住了一样难受，可是这时候对方应该没力气袭击他的背面才对。  
是钥匙，他应该把钥匙丢掉的，可是却还是放在了他的裤子口袋，那个男人，应该是在他脱下衣服的那一刻就拿到了钥匙，而自己实在是失职，一兴奋起来什么重要的事都给忘光了。  
“你可别忘了我原来的性别啊，狡噛监视官。”  
槙岛此刻的眼睛全无情欲的踪影，难不成……刚才的发情是他装出来的吗？  
“你刚才……不会是……”男人的两只手被槙岛用手铐卡在床上，另一只手铐是之前还系在槙岛圣护手上的。  
“你是个理智而且胆小的家伙没错，监视官，可是我还是会为你身上偶尔拥有的感性味道而被吸引啊。”  
这时候别说再射出来了，他的欲望早就已经消失掉，不知道对方还有没有做这类事情的需求，估计是没有吧。  
“那你刚才……是装出来的吗？”  
“你是说发情吗？这可不是装的哟，一开始确实是发情了。”  
也就是说，后来没有发情吗……  
槙岛拾起之前的衣物，他的身体上还留有点点吻痕，而这些在衣服的遮挡下也全然看不见了。  
“多谢款待，监视官先生。”他捏了捏狡噛的脸。  
“如果你不是刑警的话就好了。”  
“我是刑警的话，那又如何？”  
“是刑警的话，我们就会处在对立的位置。”  
他穿好衣服，取出放在口袋里的钥匙，把它递给慎也，随后落下的一句话使得狡噛有种被侮辱的错觉。  
“这样子未免太过于丢脸了吧，监视官。”他将衬衣和裤子扔了过来。  
“该从梦里醒过来了……”  
“说起来，你为什么从来不表达你对我的感受。”  
“因为我不知道那是什么。”  
“可你在几个月前明明说成那样子。”那时候对方是如此亲昵地称呼他的名字，可现在又是一副冷漠的模样。  
“你是在问一个蠢问题啊。”  
“你不怕我会反击吗？”  
“你看起来不像是这种人。”  
手铐被咔嚓一下解开，慎也在穿好衣服的间隙，偷偷拉开抽屉，打开他之前一直打算用却怎么也没有选择用上的气体，银发青年反应过来的时候，他早已经晕在了地上。  
想着以后说不定会派上用场，狡噛特意准备上黑市里有麻醉效果的Omega喷雾，以备不时之需。  
慎也是个温柔的男人，也是一个记仇的男人，被乙醚迷昏这样的事情可以说是他担任监视官生涯中的污点，这样的事他无法容忍，在一般情况下他不会选择使用这样不公平的手段攻击对方，只是对方也破坏了游戏规则，他才不得不这样做。  
“我可没有忘记你的性别。”  
狡噛摸了摸槙岛的脸，那张脸还是睡着的时候更加可爱，他将对方拖到床上，这样让对手躺在地上实在太过失礼。  
“因为我不知道是什么。”槙岛的话回响在他的头脑中。  
这是什么意思呢，说起来，槙岛在没有继续伪装的情况下。确实一次都没有对他说过我爱你这样的话。  
狡噛忽然间好像明白了什么…

当我们闭上双眼  
我们会轻信虚幻  
当灵魂沉睡在光的梦乡  
谎言在暗夜里自生自亡

慎也在指示同僚过来之后，忽然想起了槙岛那天留下的诗篇，槙岛说不定能感受爱之类的东西的存在，但却不会表达这类东西，他兀自给对方贴上了如此的一个标签。  
他透过窗户观察着经过虚拟投影后的夏季天空，他和槙岛，无非是自以为自由的笼中之鸟罢了。  
谎言之类的东西……其实也没什么所谓。


End file.
